


Всего лишь женщина

by Nemhain



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Больше всего на свете Когайджи боится, что однажды его прекрасная мать проснется. И больше всего на свете он жаждет этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь женщина

\- Братик!  
Когайджи медленно переводит взгляд с застывшей статуи на Лилин.  
\- Ты опять просидишь здесь весь день!  
\- Лилин.. - обращение выходит чересчур усталым.  
\- Прости, прости! – она сразу пугается того, что помешала чему-то более серьезному, чем бесцельное разглядывание женщины, которую он любит больше всего на свете. Больше своей жизни. И боится так, что может стоять перед ней только на коленях.  
\- Всё нормально, - Когайджи протягивает девчонке руку.  
Та счастливо хватает его ладонь и настойчиво тянет прочь из комнаты. Не послушаться её сложно.

«В темноте была лишь тьма, укутанная черной пеленой, слепленная густыми мазками тишины. Здесь была толика силы, насильно врывающаяся в тело и не дающая издохнуть, точно вшивая шавка. А ведь он уже готов... Он не боится боли, смерти, свободы, связанной с бессилием. Но ещё один день, проведенный в этом пространстве, заставляет его вопить от злобы и ужаса.  
Он кричал, но не слышал ни-че-го. Не чувствовал, что происходит за стенками каземата. Не ведал...  
Он думал, что это будет покоем, а оказалось самой страшной пыткой.  
Он знал, что заточен здесь целую вечность. И даже - не одну.  
И у него были только воспоминания... Которые разъедали мозг, будто кислота.

В вязком беззвучье заскрежетало что-то. Потом по глазам ударил луч мутного света - зрение отключилось в этом мире, он практически ослеп.  
Когайджи подавил желание рвануть прочь. Заставил себя замереть, опустив руки, показывая, что он ещё не вернулся к животному абсолюту йокая. Напомнил себя вспомнить о том, кто он: принц йокаев. Вынудил себя терпеть резкую тянущуюся боль, пробужденную врывающимся в тело ки окружающего мира, быстро наполнявшего этот вакуум.  
Скорлупа оказалась расколота».

 

«- Встань на колени, - приказывает она.  
Когайджи остается стоять, даже не думая пошевелиться: он все так же не может ненавидеть эту женщину - она настолько слаба и отвратительна, что ничего кроме безразличия ей не положено.  
\- Я смотрю, ты разучился понимать связную речь? - улыбка у неё как у йокая-людоеда. Или не так. Улыбка потаскушки... да.  
Он еле-еле ухмыляется, потому что говорить ещё не может - голосовые связки не пришли в норму –, показывая, куда бы ей пойти.  
\- Тогда встань на колени, - настойчиво повторяет она, закидывая ногу на ногу.  
Полы халата из какой-то дорогой ткани расходятся, обнажая тонкое бедро. Уродлива... Когайджи всегда считал, что она похожа на скелет, который обтянули мышцами и кожей, а то, что осталось, подвесили туда, где у женщин должны быть формы - на бедра и грудь. Гьёкумень неприглядна. Её мнимая прелесть совершенно не похожа на манящую упругую красоту Расецу.  
Когайджи молчит и не реагирует.  
\- Спой, птичка? Или ты разучился говорить? - ухмыляется она.  
\- Нет, - выдавливает он из себя еле слышный шепот. Связки дерет даже от этого.  
\- Хорошо. Ну, я долго ждать буду? - она покачивает ногой; её икра подрагивает как кусок мяса застывший в желе.  
Когайджи ухмыляется чуть шире. Кажется, у Наложницы Его Высокопревосходительства, Главнокомандующего Йокайских Армий, Гю-ма-О тоже были тяжелые времена. Но у неё они закончились чуть раньше, чем у него.  
И к тому же, она не просто наложница. Так что «чуть раньше» имеет значение: Когайджи не хватит сил её убить. Сейчас - не хватит. А умирать просто так теперь - нет смысла.  
И она это знает.  
За импровизированным троном маячит мужская фигура в белом халате с плюшевой игрушкой под мышкой. Когайджи подозревает, кто виноват в "чуть раньше".  
Забавно, но «императрица» явно не задумывается на данную тему.  
Гьёкумень смеется тихо-тихо, предупреждающе:  
\- Ну, мой милый, это ж не я придумала, это протокол такой: на колени перед особой императорской крови становиться.  
\- Ты - особа императорской постели. Валяться в ногах у шлюхи... - он не замечает боли. Как она смеет!  
\- Молчать, блядское отродье! - наружу, наконец-то, прорывается истеричность натуры этой стервы. Когайджи еле сдерживается, чтобы не метнуться вперед и не свернуть ей шею: ярость, как известно, придает сил, отрубая рассудок. - Ты знаешь, Ко, - она немного успокаивается, - я ведь могу разбудить её. Я знаю, где она и как это сделать. Нам нужна сила Гю-ма-О, чтобы разбудить её.  
Кажется, Когайджи всё же разучился скрывать свои чувства и владеть собой. По спине маршируют ряды мурашек…  
\- Итак... – Гьёкумень широко ухмыляется и заводит ту же песню...  
\- Поставь лучше трон повыше.  
Она громко смеется и не останавливает его, когда он удаляется из зала.  
Когайджи чует, как потекло между ног у этой шлюхи, пока она смотрела на него. Мощь Гю-ма-О... ей она нужна, чтобы вернуть свою силу. Силой Гю-ма-О располагает и он, Когайджи. Только он скорее зарежет сам себя, чем прикоснется к новоявленной "императрице".

Он несется по коридорам, чувствуя, где ...  
... расположена гробница Расецу."

 

\- Вкусно! - авторитетно заявляет Лилин, опрокидывая в себя тарелку риса с мясом.  
Еще бы не вкусно - Яоне замечательно готовит.  
\- Ты права, - отзывается Когайджи.  
Яоне заливается легкой краской, будто бы ей и правда есть дело до его похвалы.  
Докугакоджи ухмыляется - то ли одобрительно, то ли насмешливо. Потому что готовит Яоне паршиво.  
И текут тонкие струйки яда, отравляя каждого из них.

 

\- Ах, принц, - деланное удивление.  
Когайджи с трудом душит необходимость развернуться и ударить по этой небритой морде. Раскатать хрупкое человеческое тело по стенам и полу. Уничтожить! Но он сдерживается, потому что чует достаточно: доктор Нии Дженни не просто человек с большим количеством работающего серого вещества в голове, который дирижирует процессом воскрешения Гю-Ма-О. Нет, доктор привязал ниточки к каждому в этом замке. И даже к нему, к Когайджи. Привязал ниточки к его игрушечной придуманной жизни.  
Принц не тешит себя надеждой на то, что Дженни не знает, насколько иллюзорна эта сказка – про друзей, сестру, любовь к матери, безразличие к отцу, ненависть к Гьёкумень, сопереживание к Санзо-икко…

Этот шизофреник с плюшевым кроликом под мышкой спокойно курит свои дрянные сигареты, глядя на разъяренного, сильнейшего из живущих сейчас йокая. Раз за разом приходит в этот склеп и повторяет, смеясь:  
\- Ах, принц.  
Он говорит это так, будто бы тоже провел здесь с полчаса, изучая великолепный каменный лик и совершенное тело, борясь со своим воображением и воспоминаниями и проигрывая в схватке с желанием. Голос доктора напряжен и низок, слегка подрагивает: будто он уже несколько минут безуспешно пытается сжиться со стояком в своих штанах, но задевая напряженной плотью неожиданно грубую ткань белья, едва успевает сдержать стон, не то, что успокоиться. И пусть интонации фразы – удивленные, ясно, что Нии видит именно то, что ожидал.  
Когайджи гадает, привязал ли этот мужчина ниточки к его настоящей жизни.  
А уж о том, кто такой доктор Дженни, принц старается не задумываться.  
\- Что тебе нужно?! – грубо отзывается йокай.  
\- Переживаю о Вашем здоровье: Вы тут и ночуете? – ухмыляется Нии.  
\- Какое тебе дело!  
\- Никакого, Вы правы…  
Он разворачивается и выходит, оставляя Когайджи со страшным подозрением: Дженни знает… знает… знает… И толкает его к безумию. Намеренно.  
И всё равно взгляд принца поднимается к прекрасной Расецу. Как безмятежно выражение её лица. Такой она бывала только когда …

«Когайджи задыхался от ощущения собственной мощи, циркулирующей по телу, тонул в собственных резких толчках, захлебываясь в сладких волнах, которыми отзывалась гибкая красивая женщина под ним. Расецу громко стонала, бесстыдно извиваясь и прогибаясь навстречу ему и требовала ещё, впечатывая его бедра промеж своих сильным захватом ног. Он то убыстрял движения, то замедлялся, оттягивая момент оргазма. Она замирала, позволяя решать ему. Только в этом…»

Когайджи сгибается пополам, давя вопль и пытаясь успокоиться. Он знает, что не выйдет. Знает, что уже не может контролировать себя. И уже не помнит, почему должен сопротивляться, когда его ладонь ложится на пах и сжимает напряженный член через ткань брюк, а бедра рефлекторно делают первый толчок.  
Мать…

«- Когайджи, я тебе не нравлюсь? – она удивленно приподнимает бровь.  
\- Мама… ты… - он не знает, что ей ответить.  
Он хочет её, собственную мать, хочет больше всего на свете. Но как он может…  
\- Ко… Я люблю тебя больше всего мира, больше любого существа, больше твоего отца…  
\- Больше меня ты любишь только себя, да? – нет, он не тронет её никогда. Снова – никогда!  
\- Да, - соглашается Расецу, развязывая пояс. – Но ведь ты – часть меня, - она ухмыляется, поводя плечами и скидывая легкие одежды.  
Когайджи с ужасом смотрит на неё: всего лишь женщина! Слабая женщина-йокай! Не глава разведки, как Гьёкумень; не наделенная властью жены императора Гю-ма-О, от которого она отказалась после того, как узнала об его измене; не могущественный демон …  
Но она – ужасней их всех: её любовь разрушительней всей их силы!  
Расецу опускается на колени, стоя к нему спиной, встает на четвереньки, затем прогибается и кладет грудь и плечи на низкую кровать.  
Когайджи хочет уйти, но не может. Он чувствует её запах, ощущает её возбуждение, слышит её прерывистое дыхание. И не может оторвать взгляда от её тонких бледных пальцев, раздвигающих половые губы и начинающих ласкать клитор.  
Ему хочется исчезнуть. Но проблема в том, что он не знает, где он находится и куда бы мог деться отсюда. Он чувствует себя этим пальцами с длинными ногтями и мягкими подушечками, соприкасающимися с влажной чувствительной плотью.

И он не будет милосерден.  
Скинув одежду, Когайджи подходит к Расецу и, с силой сжав её ладонь, заставляет её прекратить…  
Он перехватывает её запястья, связывает их за спиной ремнем, грубо впечатывает лицом в кровать, заставляя прогнуться сильнее. Когда он отвлекается, чтобы откинуть прядь с лица, он натыкается пальцами на горячую влагу на своей щеке.  
\- Что это? – интересуется Расецу с легким смехом. – Ты плачешь? – она не может видеть этих слез, но...  
\- Заткнись… - шипит Когайджи.  
Она покорно замолкает, но подает бедрами назад. Когайджи грубо сжимает её ягодицу, останавливая движение. Раз он может решать хотя бы здесь… Второй ладонью он обхватывает свой член и медленно начинает ласкать головкой клитор Расецу. Через пару минут она начинает цедить стоны, ещё через пару – стонать в голос, умоляя трахнуть её, ещё через пару её начинает трясти – такое ощущение, что она начинает оргазмировать и так.  
У Когайджи кружится голова от рвущейся наружу чистой энергии и возбуждения. Расецу начинает вырываться отчаянней. Тогда он сдается…»

\- Братик!  
Голос Лилин слышится на пороге склепа, но она оказывается перед ним в секунду.  
\- Ты плачешь? Что случилось?  
Когайджи молчит и прячет лицо. Как и расстегнутые брюки, и свою руку, только что отчаянно сжимавшую напряженный член.  
\- Эй… - Лилин замирает на секунду. От неё не спрячешь ничего… - Что…  
А потом она оборачивается и смотрит на Расецу…  
\- Твоя мама – хорошая, - утвердительно сообщает она и пару секунд держит задумчивую паузу. - Я буду любить тебя, как она! – убежденно и решительно сообщает девчонка.  
Когайджи едва успевает отвернуться и поцелуй горячих маленьких губ приходится всего лишь на щеку.  
Но как же он обжигает…


End file.
